steven galaxy 2
by RocketSniper
Summary: steven galaxy meets his arch enemy: stervan universe!


Steven galaxy was unhappy.  
Steven had just killed five people and some of them live within him. Steven decided this was too much and went to bed.  
Steven couldn't sleep because Steven was still sad about the people he killed so steven got up and took a shower. He just needed some cofmort from someone like him so he played numb by linkin park bercause it was so like him right hthen. Crawling is steven's skin his wounds wouldn't heal because also pearl galaxy was sucked into his bicep that one time. What could he have done. What should he have done. What would he have done. What could he have done.  
These questions and more haunted him while he was crawling in his skin Suddenly his bicep exploded and pearl jumped out of his bicep that was exploding.  
"PEARL! YOU ARE BACK AND NOT PEARL GALAXY!" said Steven, still in the shower.  
"STEVEN YOU ARE STEVEN GALAXY AND NAKED!" said Pearl, outside of the shower.  
"PEARL YOU ARE ALSO NAKED WE SHOULD HUG" and so they hugged and pearl got sucked back into steven's bicep because it was opened back up by her jumping out of it.  
"NOOOOOOO!" whispered Steven.  
This was the last straw.  
"AAAAAAAHHHH" said steven.  
Steven started glowing more than he was glowing before which was really bright because he was steven galaxy.  
Steven started glowing even more.  
"I AM FED UP WITH MYUSELF WHY DO I ONLY HURT EVERONE AROUND ME." steven.  
Steven then glowed really bright and started glowing yellow instead.  
"NOW I AM STEVEN SOLAR SYSTEM THIS WILL BE MYSELF FROM NOW ON".  
Steven went to bed and when he woke up he was still tired from sleeping too much this time.  
"Aw shucks I overslept" steven said while scratching his back wiwth one hand. Blue diamond then appeared and said "Steven wear is pearl".  
steven was not sure because pearl was in his bicep but also not in his bicep and he couldn't talk to her because she was in his bicep.  
"Are you trying to kill pearl becsue you cannot kill pearl she is within me like we have merged" asked steven?  
steven was taller than normal now because he merged with pearl by sucking her with his bicep.  
"Yes I am trying to find pearl galaxy because she is a criminal." said blue diamond.  
"My biceps are full of pearls here have pearls" said steven and shot pearls until buile dimaond was dead.  
"oh no I am dead but first yo ushould know that killing me makes you a criminal too" said blue sapphire and then died.  
Steven said "no you are the criminal because paerl galaxy was misguided but agood poerson."  
Pearl's head popped out of steven's arm and said "No wait actually I am a criminal I stole some diamonds whil eyou were away" and then her head poked back into his bicep and steven cried.  
"No now i am a criminal now!" steven asked.  
"I must ifnd a way to stop this now! said steven".  
Steven then went to the store to buy a sandwich because they were out of sandwich stuff and he was hungry from turning into soldar system steven.  
"Hello I would like your freshly grilled ciabatta bread grilled chicken and pesto italian sandwich with vine ripe fresh from the fields tomatoes and fresh mozarella only available from tim horton's please" said steven and the guy said "ok"  
and the guy at tim hortons put the fresh mozarella on the tomato slices with the warm chicken in a ciabatta bread bun but he added pickles and steven said "no I don't want pickles" but it was too late and he had a pickle sandwich that was ciabatta bread, grilled chicken and pesto with tomato and mozarella and now also pickles.  
"No this has pickles on it!" said steven and the tim hortons guy was totally mean and said "ok I'll remake it" and steven left because he was mad but also definitley right and this is an ormal reactionm to when picles go on things they shouldn't be on mom Steven went to bad guy headquarters and asked "Where are the bad guys that keep attacking earl" and the bad guys said "pearl is a criminal she is a bad person."  
so steven said "no she is a good person and my friend and you should feel bad."  
and they said "oh you are right" and they felt bad and pearl was let back into society.  
"But we are also copes which are bad people because we are systemic racist" they said and put AMETHYST on the bad guy list.  
"No wait" siad steven but it was too late, because global warming killed amethyst.  
"noooooo" said steven "I am too late again!" because he couldn't stop global warming.  
the cops said "too bad steven, now we are litering because we are bad guys!" and put a plastic bottle in the trash instead of the recyclicng like my teacher said we should.  
"Your bad list is wrong YOU are the bad guys!" said steven and he was right because my social studies teadcher says that cops are bad guys. And then the cops laughed because they were in charge and also breaking the law!  
Steven then said "I will show you how rong you are!" and punched a cop so hard that his shirt fell off and there were a bunch of swastika tatos on his chest. "I new it you were a nazi all along!" said steven and then he punched the rest of the cops and thre them in a pile and said "Youa re bad cops now feel bad"  
the cops felt bad.  
steven didn't feel bad this time because nobody died! Steven said "I wish amethyst could be here to watch this"  
then amethyst's gost showd up and said "Steven I am with you always because I am dead so I got to watch you do this"  
so steven sayd " Hooray"  
and then peral and amethyst merged into OPAL inside his bicep but opal was half ghsot abecause amethys twas dead and also half galaxy because pearl was pearl galaxy.  
steven says "woww" looking into his solar system bicep with full of opal.  
Now we can beat the bad guys with opal solar system power!" said steven.

Chapetr 5: The reckoning

Steven looked at the pile of fighted cops and said "I am leaving but keep feeling bad".  
so the cops felt bad for the racism and being secret swastikas.  
Except for one cop who said "no steven pearl GALAXy is a criminal she stole-"  
and then steven punched him again and his head exploded! it was the biggest head explosion the other cops ever saw so it was pretty big.  
the cops then said "you are right" an dfelt it in their bones because they were bad people, and one of them erased the bad guy record for pearl galaxy.  
"I will tell my kids about this" said the officer that erased the records. and then Steven used his laser ears to shoot him in the crotshc. "No you wont bad cop because now you cannot have child!" said steven and then everybody laughed.  
Steven left the police station and started flying over to where his house was.  
Stevne went to bed because he was tired from all of the lasers, but he was a really good kid today and definitely sandta should bring him all the yhoutuber gera he put on the wishlist because he was a really good kid this year!

Chapter six: Steven's dream

steven had a really weird dream where he was a goat and was chewing on another goat that was chewing on a can, but steven was also the can.

Chapter 7: Amethysts revenge!

Ametyhst popped out of stevns arm and said "steven wake up I'm in danger" and then so did pearl galaxy but she said "we need to give amethyst her galaxy power!s".  
Steven thought about this and said "But do we really need powers there's not even really a bad guy that can exist to continue existing after I kill them with my laser ears" but then a voice from the darkness called out again.  
"Steven, I am the bad guyu and am stonrnger than you!" said the bad guy.  
"Also my name is Sterven!" said the bad guy who's name is Sterven.  
"Sterven I should have known you were a bad guy the whole time I knew you!" said Steven.  
"Sterven I will kill you!" said steven but then stervern held up bodies that were stevens freinds.  
"No!" whispered steven "it is on.". said steven.  
And then it was on.  
But stervern laughed and disappeared into the dark and probably teleported somewhere else.  
"no stervern I will fight you!" said steven but amythest said "see we need the pwoer"  
so steven said "Ok we will give you the galaxy power" and then steven yelled and amytheset was imbued.  
"Yes I feel it I am a galaxy ghost" said amythest.

chapetr 8: Galaxy powers awaken!

pearl galaxy and ghst amythest galaxy climed out of steven arm and sai d"we are back".  
then they combined and were DOUBLE GALAXY GHOST PEARL.  
Double galaxy ghost opal said "Target located beep boop, we have found sterven." and then DGG opal rode on steven's back who flew to the bad guy hideout.  
"I can smell it sterfven smell." said steven.  
"I will kill sterven now !" said steven.  
"Sterven has done bad thngs I know it he faked those bad guy files for pearl!" said steven who was definitely right.  
Then steven literally couldn't take any more and literally openend the front door of base.  
"I AM HJEAR!" said steven.  
"I know you are here and I have minions to stop you!" said sterven.  
Sterven was itting on a big chair for royal people and my autnt saw one once and said she sat in it but it wasn't very comfortable but I don't believer her because they don't just let people sit on those chairs right steven was surrounded by minions.  
"No!" steven siad because he was not powerful enough to fight the minions because they were too strgon!

chapter 9: redemptions

Steven kiklled the bad guys with his ear lasers because they were too weak for his ear lasters. "God thing I kept those secret" thought steven, who kpet them secret the whole time.  
"No how could they all die like that." howled STervan who thought his minions woujld last longer.  
"Now I will kill you myself" said stervan, trying to stapb steven.  
Opal suddenly exploded out of steven's glowing bicep and shot stervan face.  
"What how could this happen" said stervan who exploded.  
"Good job guys my name is cleared" said pearl galaxy inside galaxy galaxy ghost opal.  
"I'm glad we cleared my name" said pearl galaxy from galaxy ghost galaxy opal.  
"those gems I stole caused too many problems." said pear lgalaxy from inside ghost galaxy galaxy opal.  
"steven gasped and said "wait so you really did steal those gems."?  
and then galaxy pearl screamed really lowed and said IAM PEARL SOLAR SYSTEM !  
then pearl walked out of opal and opal blew up and amethyst flew over and knocked over stervan who was still a little bit alive.  
amethyst said "I am a ghost but you shoudl save steven from pearl solar systme" and exploded into light that fell onto stervan.  
Stervan got up and said "I new we were right for this job" and then shot pearl solar system who wasn't pearl galaxy any more because now she's glowing yellow and that means she's more powerful so she got shot but didn't explde becuase the bullet bounced off.  
"I am too powerful for thta stervan ahaha!" and then she gasped because steven satabberd her in back.  
"I trusted you" said steven solar system "I know" said pearl solar system and then pearl exploded and steven yelled "Aaaah!"

chapter 10: the end?

Was this the end? steven Didn't know what to do next now that sterven and steven were not fighting. Stervan had always been fighting steven. How did this happen?  
Steven thought back long and hard.  
Steven started a flahs back.  
Pearl galaxy, covered in gems, shouted "I STOLE THESE!". Steven said "Ahaha that is funny joke."  
steven ended flash back.  
"we are allies now!" said steven to Stervan.  
"Yes." said stervan.  
Steven started dancing.  
Stervan started dancing.  
Steven bumped into stervan and stervan started screaming.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" said stervan.  
"What" said steven.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH" said stervan.  
"Huh?" said steven.  
"AAAAAAAAAAH." said stervan.  
and stervan started glowing really bright blue and then steven starting glowing yellow and then the glowing got all wiggly and overlapped and turend blue.  
"We have become one" said stervan who was now also steven and who is now stevenite.  
"We as one are now stevenite" said steven who was also sterven.  
"Yes, I am stervenite solar system!" said stervan steven stevenite!  
"this is a good ending" said my mom who is telling me to do the DISHJES now I'm aso tired of having to do chores for that bitch i can't believe I have to do dishes anyway subscribe to my please I'm tired of not having any money I still haven't eaten anything but mcdonalds because she keeps trying to serve weird stuff like "broccoli" and that's gross and I need real food please fund me ok thanks. 


End file.
